


Boy Trouble

by byungchanstan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Hyunho - Freeform, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minlix - Freeform, binsung, jeongin doesn't get screen play in this sorry, minho oh why oh why, minsung - Freeform, seungho, seungjin - Freeform, woojin barely is barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungchanstan/pseuds/byungchanstan
Summary: minho knew who he likedthen he ran into felixand met seungmin
Relationships: 2min, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hyunho, Lee Minho | Lee Know / Hwang Hyunjin, Lee Minho | Lee Know / Kim Seungmin, Lee Minho | Lee Know / Lee Felix, MinLix, Minsung, SEUNGJIN, Seungho - Relationship, binsung - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	Boy Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> secret santa gift for @minmixoria on twt! you should go check them out, they're really cool uwu
> 
> and sorry if this isn't as good, it was a tad bit rushed!
> 
> i still hope you enjoy it!
> 
> |unedited|

ㅡ

Minho rubbed his eyes, a yawn leaving his lips as he sat up. "What do you want?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Chan who was shaking him awake. 

"Min, wanna head to the bakery?" The elder blonde asked, rolling his eyes. "The lecture ended about ten minutes ago-"

"And you didn't bother to inform me?" Minho interrupted, slipping from the seat, his papers going flying. Chan reached out, barely catching a few with the tips of his fingers. 

"Nah, you were sleep talking for a while so I decided to take a video of it." 

"You wouldn't." 

"But I did." 

"If you post it, I swear to God-"

"Swearing to God is a sin." 

"So is being homosexual yet here we are," Minho said, countering the elder's remark. 

"Touche," Chan said, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth. 

"Can we also head to the coffee shop?" Minho asked, picking up the rest of the papers as well as himself. He slung his now messy and stuffed 

"Sure, I guess why not." Chan shrugged, "Got your stuff together?" Minho nodded, "Good, let's go, I have to meet Changbin and Jisung afterward." 

Minho just rolled his eyes, following after Chan as they left the lecture hall. 

ㅡ

"Jisung!" Chan called, waving the younger over. Jisung looked between Chan and Minho, his gaze lingering longer on the younger Male. 

"Hey hyung."

_ ㅡ _

_ "Minho!" Jisung smiled, his heart-shaped lips widening as he plopped down on the elder's lap, his head falling to the crook of Minho's neck.  _

_ A light chuckle left Minho's lips as he looked fondly down at the younger, his eyes sparkling.  _

_ "Yes, Sungie?" He asked, wrapping his arms around the younger's shoulder. Jisung reached his hand up, brushing their fingers together until Minho laced them together.  _

_ "You're amazing, I hope you know that," Jisung said, smiling brightly. _

_ "You're even more amazing," Minho replied, brushing his nose against the younger's in a playful manner causing him to let out a soft giggle. _

_ "How can I be, you're the one who made my life better." _

_ ㅡ _

"-Minho?" 

"Huh?" The younger looked up from his thoughts, making eye contact with Chan.

"You good?" Chan asked, worry lacing in his voice. 

"Yeah, um, I have to go," Minho said, shaking his head as he grabbed his thing. He gave a curt nod to the three confused boys and left the shop.

Minho kept his gaze down, focusing on the ground below him and the five feet he could see in his peripheral vision.

Blue shoes.

Van's.

Converse. 

Black shoes.

Nike's.

Brown shoes. 

White shoes. 

Adidas.

Yellow-

"Hey watch where you're going!" Shove, push, and papers go flying. Minho's breath is knocked out of his lungs as he stumbled backward, reaching his hands out to grab onto the collars of the boy's shirt in front of him.

They both land on the cold concrete with a thump, the blonde, Minho noticed was on top of him, his arms on each side of Minho's head. 

"Sorry." Minho said, his cheeks bursting with a brush pink flush, "Sorry, I should've been looking-"

"Hey." The boy said, turning Minho's attention back on him. He moved off the older, their knees. rushing together. 

"Your palms are bleeding," Minho noted, looking up to his face now. He had freckles dotting his face like constellations.

"Well your elbows are bleeding yet here we are." He remarked, looking down at his slightly bloody hands, "I'll be fine." 

"Sorry again."

"Don't be, I shouldn't have snapped at you." 

"What?" Minho asked, now confusing himself as he wiped his elbows, hissing from the slight pain. 

"Uh- nevermind." The boy said, shaking his head, "I'm Felix." 

Then he smiled, his eyes seemed to sparkle, his teeth were white. He looked brighter than the sun itself. 

And Minho knew he was whipped right then and there.

ㅡ

_ "Hyung I like you," Hyunjin muttered, his eyes were cast downwards as he shifted on his feet.  _

_ "I…" Minho bit his lip. It was their senior year in high school, at least it was for Minho. Hyunjin still was a junior. "I don't know what to say."  _

_ "It's graduation day too," Hyunjin said, looking up to meet eyes with Minho.  _

_ Then it clicked. _

_ "I won't be able to see you again unless we go to the same uni or cross paths in the future." Hyunjin continued. _

_ "Do you want something?" Minho finally asked, grabbing Hyunjin's hand. They fit together like pieces of a puzzle, Minho's smaller against the younger’s larger hand.  _

_ "It's embarrassing…"  _

_ "I can go," Minho said, standing up. Hyunjin immediately grabbed Minho's arm, pulling him back down in the seat next to hi where they were in the small cafe.  _

_ "No, stay. Please." The younger begged, looking up to the older with wide eyes.  _

_ "Then tell me what you want," Minho said, settling himself back down by Hyunjin's side.  _

_ "A kiss…"  _

_ Minho looked at Hyunjin, noticing the small. A blush dusting the younger's cheeks.  _

_ "Okay," Minho replied, shifting his position so face Hyunjin better. "Jinnie, look at me please." He said softly, cupping Hyunjins chin with two fingers.  _

_ Slowly, ever so slowly, Hyunjin faced Minho, making eye contact. Then, Hyunjin closed his eyes, his eyelashes fanning out over his cheeks. And Minho closed the gap between their lips.  _

_ ㅡ _

_ [one month later] _

"This is Seungmin." 

"Who?" Minho asked, looking at the younger boy who was assigned his lab partner along with Felix. 

It had been a month since Minho bumped into Felix, a month of him pining over the younger. Only to be caught in between when he met Seungmin. Minho was like that, having trouble figuring out his feelings when he's played with other’s feelings for so long. 

"It's just a small project, I'm sure Seungmin isn't that bad." Felix joked, brushing his shoulder against Minho's. 

Minho rolled his eyes, "Whatever," He said, though his tone said ‘I don’t wanna talk to him.’ His smile that lingered in his lips said differently.

“Anyways, should we get started?” Seungmin asked, pulling out his laptop.

“Oh, right,” Minho said, a chuckle leaving his lips. “We probably should get started.”

_ ㅡ _

_ [one week later] _

“Maybe we all could get coffee afterward?” Felix asked, shutting his book. In the short about of time they had. The three boys had constructed a fan, letting the natural wind blow the fan-powered a motor that caused a small bulb to come to life.

“Right, so it is wind energy as the input-” Seungmin started, tapping the end of his pencil against the paper.

  
  


“And Electric energy as the output.” Minho finished, pushing his laptop away with a yawn.

“And Hyung, to answer your question, sure.” Seungmin smiling back at Minho. “Can I bring my boyfriend?”

_ Boyfriend? _

“Sure, I don’t see a reason why not to,” Felix said.

“Who’s your boyfriend?” Minho asked, looking down as the bell rang.

“I guess you’ll find out,” Seungmin said, shrugging as he packed up his things.

Seungmin left the room soon afterward, there was a light skip to his walk, though Seungmin was happy, Minho felt his heart fall. He was always like this, falling too easily for someone. 

“Min?” Felix asked, resting his hand on the older’s shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“You good?”

“Nah.” Minho said, shaking his head, “I think it’ll just pass.”

“What?”

“My-”

“Boys! Class is out.” Professor Kim snapped. Minho jumped in his sea,t nodding and grabbing his things.

“Hyung,” Felix said, following Minho.

“What?”

“What were you going to say?” Felix asked, his persistence never leaving.

“My crush,” Minho said, stopping in the hallway to face Felix. “I like Seungmin. And I like someone else.”

“Who is the other person?” Felix asked, tilting his head.

“You.”

Felix’s eyes widened, walking backward a few steps. He looked like he was just hit by a bus.

“Sorry.” Minho said, “Was it too forward?”

“N- no, it was just… unexpected.” Felix said. 

“But you don’t reciprocate my feelings.”

“That isn’t completely true, Hyung.” Felix said, “I mean, I wouldn’t mind trying it out.”

“Huh?” Minho asked, furrowing his brows, “I’m confused.”

Felix chuckled, “You seem to be doing a lot of that lately, being confused and all.”

“Shut up.” 

“Make me.” Minho looked up to see a small smirk on Felix’s lips, he glared at him, 

Minho raised an eyebrow, fisting the collar of Felix’s shirt and pulling his closer till their noses brushed together. “I will.” He said, closing the gap and finally,  _ finally _ kissing the boy he’s wanted to for months, the boy that had stolen his heart first.

“I like you Hyung.” Felix whispered, pulling away, “So…”

“Let’s definitely try it,” Minho said, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
> merry christmas!


End file.
